


[VID] A Girl Like You

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [14]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Guns, Humor, Training, Video, Wrists, getting punched in the face, john sheppard's nebulous sexuality, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John discovers something about his sexuality. Hint: the working title was "John likes women who tie him up and knock him around."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] A Girl Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Edwyn Collins (edited)  
> Length: 2:07
> 
> I started this last summer for Kink Bingo, and now it's the last square finished for this round: masters, doms, slaves and subs. Hopefully it's as entertaining for you to watch as it was for me to put together. (Oh God, John's face when women try to flirt with him.)

On Vimeo: <http://vimeo.com/29560672>

 

On YouTube: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SakdRxpzwtM>

 

[Download mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/rnr5uu7ivzqrgcu/A_Girl_Like_You_by_bironic.mp4)

 

LYRICS

(To the left, to the right) 4x

I've never known a girl like you before  
Now just like in a song from days of yore  
Here you come a-knockin', knockin' on my door  
And I've never met a girl like you before

You give me just a taste so I want more  
Now my hands are bleeding and my knees are raw  
'Cause now you got me crawling, crawling on the floor  
And I never known a girl like you before

Never, never, never, never  
Never met a girl like you before

(To the left, to the right) 4x  
(It's all right, yeah) 8x

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://bironic.livejournal.com/266413.html>


End file.
